The present invention relates to a maneuvering gear for small powered boats and the like, and in particular, it relates to a maneuvering gear which allows the operator to steer the boat and also control the throttle with a single hand, and provides a control stick of an optimum height corresponding to the size of the boat or the steering position of the operator.
In the past, the maneuvering gear of a small boat generally included a circular steering wheel which was supported by a column above the floor and located in front of a helm seat or operator's seat. A throttle lever (accelerator control box) was installed separately on one side of the helm seat or near the steering wheel. The maneuvering gear was arranged in such a way that the operator held and controlled the steering wheel with one hand and controlled the throttle lever with the other hand to control the speed of the boat, thereby effecting the maneuvering (controlling) of the boat.
The maneuvering gear of the above-mentioned configuration, however, was inconvenient in that the operator was constantly forced to use both hands to operate the steering wheel and the throttle lever all the time. To turn a circular steering wheel, the movement of the hand had to be great, thus requiring a considerably wide space around the wheel. This was not appropriate for small compact boats.
Furthermore, since the column supporting the above-mentioned steering wheel was formed as a pillar-shaped rigid body, the steering wheel, etc. would extend from the deck surface to the desired height. Extension of such an object from the deck surface to the desired height would hinder the placement of an awning (or cover) when the small boat was to be covered which was not desirable.
It is a general object of the present invention to avoid the foregoing problems. A maneuvering gear for small boats is provided which allows the operator to both steer the boat and control the engine throttle with a single hand, and easily provides a control stick at an optimum height which corresponds to the boat size or the maneuvering position of the operator.